Love or Lust
by KCEverdeen
Summary: Soul and Maka have had feelings for one another for the longest time. What happens after they move out of their well known home into a new one! A story full of romance, action, and cheesy love scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Lust**

_Hey everyone! First fanfic! So crazy nervous! Hopefully you'll like it!_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**KC: "Soul when did you get here?"**

**Soul: "Just now!"**

**KC: "Um okay…"**

**Soul: "KC does not own Soul Eater. If she did I would be married to her!"**

**KC: "No I wouldn't." *blushes***

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Soul Pov.**

_Why does she always make me fall for her? I don't understand why a flat-chested, nerd, like her could make lose common sense. When I look into her dark green eyes, the world around me melts and it's only me and her._

"Soul?"

_I hear someone calling my name. But I just want to think right now._

"Soul wake up or we'll be late for school!"

"Wh…what?" I said quickly sitting up.

_I can't be late again or Stein will ask me to be his volunteer again!_

"Soul! Get up or we'll be late! Breakfast is ready." Maka yelled on the other side of the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up Maka! Just stop yelling.

I hear her walk down the hallway towards the kitchen with her heavy metal boots in anger. Please no Maka-chops, I prayed. I quickly crawled out of my queen sized bed and walked towards the door. I reached the door and turned to handle but the moment I opened it I fell straight into the hallway after tripping over some boxes in front of the door. I hit my head on the wall and my body collapsed to the floor.

**Maka Pov.**

I heard a huge thump down the hallway and instantly dropped my spoon in my cereal.

"SOUL!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

I stopped in my tracks to see him slumped against the wall, rubbing his white haired head, with a pained expression. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Soul, you idiot! You tripped over the boxes again!" I said laughing.

He looked up at me with an angry face and pushed his-self up from the ground.

"Tiny-tits, be quiet! You're the one put the moving boxes near my door!" He screamed at me.

"I had to! We ran out of room in the living room!" I screamed back at him.

"You know what! Forget it Maka! I'm going to go take a shower" he replied walking towards the bathroom.

It was funny watching him maneuver all the boxes as he walking down the hallway to the bathroom. I held back my giggle and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen. I passed our box filled living room and turned right to walk into the kitchen. I sat back down and continued to eat my cereal. Then the bagging in the walls began. Oh how I hated our pipes. Whenever we turned on the shower all the pipes would shake and raddle. It was so annoying. I am so glad to finally move out of this two bedroom, and one bath apartment into a three bedroom, and two bathroom apartment. It's a beautiful little town-house that's closer to our school, is in excellent condition, and will give us more space! The kitchen and living room are huge and the backyard is very nice with a beautiful flower and vegetable garden. I can't wait! We move it right after school today! Only if it was Saturday…

"Maka ready to go?" Soul asked.

"Huh" I replied snapping out of my gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked twirling his motorcycle keys around his finger.

"Ya. Sorry I was thinking about something." I replied.

He looked at me curiously and then shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to the front and pushed aside the boxes I put there.

"Really Maka. In front of the front door too?' he asked.

I nodded and smiled at his irritated face. He sighed and walked out towards the elevator.

I grabbed my backpack off the back of the chair and ran towards the door. I turned around and said,

"Good bye old house! Hello new place!"

I shut the door, locked it, and ran towards the elevator to meet Soul there.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"More then I'll ever be." I said will a smile.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! I know its super short but I wanted to see if anyone liked it! If I get a lot of reviews I'll continue writing! Thanks guys!**

**REVIEW and FAVORITE! Whatever! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for a late update! Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**KC: "Oh what was I supposed to say again?"**

**Black Star: "That I'm the biggest star ever and I will surpass God!"**

**KC: "No it wasn't that."**

**Tsubaki: "I know! KC doesn't know Soul Eater!"**

**KC: "Thanks Tsubaki!"**

**Tsubaki: *giggles***

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Maka Pov. **

We rode down in the elevator in silence. I knew Soul was mad at me but I couldn't stop laughing and thinking about him tripping over the boxes. I never knew he could be so clumsy. We left the apartment building and hopped onto his motorcycle. He put the key in and turned it as the motorcycle roared to life. He grabbed both handle bars, twisted the throttle, and then asked,

"Ready?"

"Ya." I said putting my hands on his hips.

He twisted once more lifted the brake and we sped off down the road towards Shibusen.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

We walked into class and see our friends sitting where we usually sit in Stein's class; right in the dead middle. Liz is painting her nails as usual, Patty is drawing a giraffe, Tsubaki is pulling Black Star down from standing on the desk and Kid is pulling his head on the desk, complaining about symmetry. Soul and I approach them as they all turn to us each with a smile.

"Hey everyone!" I said.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki said, "Excited about moving finally?"

"Yes! Out of that tiny place!" I said with a smile.

Soul and Black Star do their usual high five and go and sit in their seats.

"I am so happy for you and Soul!" Tsubaki said.

Just then Stein walked in. We all took our seat quickly and quietly knowing if we were late to class or even our seats, we could be the volunteer of the day.

"Welcome class! I hope everyone has had a wonderful morning! I definitely did! I dissected a frog, a dog, and some weird creature I don't even know the name of!" he said with a mad smile.

We all sat their quietly like we know we should.

"Anyways, today is another dissection! Soul you're our volunteer!" Stein said.

Soul lifted his-self from his seat unwillingly and trudged towards the front of the class.

"Yes Professor Stein." Soul said with his hands in his pockets.

"Lay down on the gurney and we'll get started. " Stein said as he brought out his instruments.

You can probably guess how did ended.

Stein= cutting=nurse.

Yep. It ended like every day but most of the time its papa that gets dissected. (I secretly enjoy those classes…)

The bell rang I literally ran out the door.

**Soul Pov.**

"Maka! Wait up!" I said as I ran after her.

Why does she have to be so fast? I ran through the halls until I reached the front doors and saw Maka speeding down the stairs. I stopped a second to catch my breath and then followed her down the stairs.

"Hurry up Soul! You take way to long!"

She hopped up and down like a five year old on Christmas. I hopped on the motorcycle, put the key in the ignition and started it up. Maka hopped on right behind me and put her hands on my waist. I have to restrain myself from making a move on her. Just the sensation of her hands on my waist makes me want to pull her closer against me. I want to be close to her. I twist the throttle, pop the brake and the motorcycle zooms forward.

"Soul, you can just go straight to the new house. The moving truck picked our stuff up earlier in the afternoon." Maka whispered in my ear as me rode.

I shuddered feeling her breath on my neck. Oh, I want to so badly pull her closer.

"Okay," I replied.

I took a left instead of a right and drove straight into the new neighborhood. I counted each house we passed. "1… 2….3" until we reached house 10.

"We're here!" I said.

Maka hopped off the bike and ran towards the house. I have never seen her so happy before. I smiled at as she tried the knob to see if it was open.

"Hurry up with the key!" she yelled.

"Why in such a hurry tiny-tits?" I say.

Then, suddenly "MAKA!"

"NO MAKA! NO!"

"CHOPPPP!"

Why does she do that? And I still love her.

I wiped the blood from my nose and walked towards the front door. I turn the keys on my keychain and grabbed the last one. I slide it into the key hole and twist it to the right. Maka runs past me, straight into the house.

"HELLO NEW BIG HOUSE!" She yelled.

I walked into the foyer as Maka ran up the twisted stairs on the right. I turn slightly left and walk into the split living room and kitchen. To the right is the living room and to the left is the kitchen with the dining room. I walk straight towards the back door and open it. It has the most amazing view of death city and Death Valley. I sigh at how amazing the scenery is.

"Don't you just love it?" Maka yells from her room's balcony above.

"Ya! It's amazing!" I yell up at her.

She turns around and walks a back inside.

I know this house will change everything for us. I just know it.

* * *

**I know... you all can be mad at me... I was late on the update and gave you a short chapter... well we will just have to all go on with life! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey Everyone! Well, I felt kind of bad after, one not updating, and two for writing a short chapter. Soooooo I decided might as well give you Chapter 3 because I am just that awesome!_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**No one came to visit me so I'll just say it.**

**I, KCEverdeen do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Soul Pov.**

I walk back inside and close the back door behind me. I hear Maka run downstairs as soon as the door closes.

"Oh Soul! Isn't this place amazing!" Maka says.

"Well, I think it would be or we wouldn't have bought it." I reply.

Maka looks at me annoyed, rolls her eyes, turns her back, and starts walking towards the door. Suddenly a knock came.

"You knew someone was there, didn't you." I asked.

She turns around and winks at me. She then turns towards the door and opens it as a tall man with a beard stands at the door.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Evans residence?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Maka." Maka says.

"Okay just sign these papers and we will ring you up for the bill." The man says.

"Okay, but before I sign. Where are the boxes?" Maka said.

"Oh, they are in the garage." He said as he took the signed clipboard from Maka.

"Okay thank you!" Maka said.

"Have a good day Miss Albarn and Mr. Evans." The man said as he walked away.

Maka closed the door and I heard the sound of a truck speeding off down the road.

"Well, let's get started on that unpacking!" Maka said clasping her hands together.

I sighed, in annoyance but followed Maka into the garage with my hands in my pockets. Maka turned on the light and automatically ran into some boxes.

"Wow, they really stocked up the garage." Maka said.

I nodded in agreement.

"But that shouldn't stop us." She said confidently.

She stepped forward and starts to grab boxes from the top. She could reach them so I got them down for her. She smiled at me with her cute smile and started to bring the box upstairs. I followed her with my gaze and quickly turned back to the boxes when she noticed.

**Maka Pov. **

"_Why was he looking at me?" _I asked myself.

But knew I would trip and fall if I didn't pay attention to where I was walking. I continued up the stairs when a thought came to me.

"_Does he like me?"_

My breath was caught in my throat as I reached the top of the stairs. I stopped walking and thought of how he has been acting recently. He has been acting kind of strange. Taking my Maka-chops way too well, and ignoring my teasing. Could it be true? That he likes me? My confused expression turned into a smile feeling over the top happy that he finally feels the same way. I almost jumped for joy but heard Soul at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly took the box into my room and closed the door.

I set the box on the ground, kneel beside it, and tear the tape off. I open the box and find the picture of me and Soul after we caught our first Kishin. I sighed with happiness remembering that day.

**~ FLASHBACK: **

_It was just like yesterday that Lord Death called us into his office while we were in class. Soul and I walked into the death room and saw Lord Death at his mirror._

"_Hello! Hello! Minster Maka and weapon Soul!" Lord Death said._

"_Hello Lord Death! What job do you have for us?" I asked._

"_Just a simple one. There have been a series of robberies in the village of Ton-Mon."_

"_Shouldn't the police deal with that?" Soul asked._

"_Yes, they have but never returned. Many police and the shop keepers are missing. I want you and Soul to check it out." Lord Death said._

"_It will be done!" I said putting my hand to my forehead to salute. _

"_Good! Now run along! And good luck" he said with a peace sign._

_Me and Soul left his office and proceeded to the village of Ton-Mon. _

_In the end, we found that a Kishin was eating everyone's souls and destroyed it. _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Soul got his first Kishin soul that day and right after, we took this picture that I still have today.

"You still have it." I heard behind me and turned around the see Soul leaning on the door frame.

"Oh yeah! Of course I have it! It was out first Kishin!' I said to him with a smile.

He stood up straight and walked in.

"Maka, I know this kind of sudden but I need to tell you something." Soul said looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

**Soul Pov.**

_Oh I feel so stupid. I need to think of something else to say. _

"Yes Soul?" Maka asked.

"Well, here's the thing." I said.

_Come on Soul! Think of something!_

"I wanted to know what's for dinner." I said uneasy.

"Oh, whatever you find in the freezer." Maka said as she looked at the floor disappointed.

"Oh okay, thanks." I said and walked out as quickly as I could.

_Stupid, stupid! Why didn't you just tell her how you feel!_

I smacked my hand against my forehead. And started down the stairs.

"Um Soul can you come here for a second?" Maka asked from her room.

I walked back up the stairs into her room.

"Yes Maka?" I asked as I walked into an empty room.

The door shut behind me and I turned around to see Maka there.

"Maka what is going…?" I said before she embraced me into a kiss.

Her lips are so soft. Just how I imagined them. I pulled her closer to me and we became faster and faster. Her hands were in my hair and on my neck while my hands were in her hair and going up and down her back. We released from our kiss to breathe. We looked at one another not sure what to say.

"Uh… Maka? What just happened?" I asked.

"Um we kissed." Maka said, bashfully.

"So, why?" I asked.

"REALLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHY!" Maka yelled at me, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Maka suddenly sat on the floor and started to cry. I kneeled down next to her and pulled her close.

"Maka, please don't cry. I know why! I just wasn't sure if it was true." I said.

Maka pushed herself closer to me. And put her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes in happiness knowing finally I was happy.

"I love you Soul." Maka said, barely audible, into my shirt.

"I love you too Maka." I said.

I knew this house would change things for us.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Review!**


End file.
